Conventional devices and systems typically employ mere password protection to permit or prevent access to data, programs and/or devices accessible by or stored on a device. In cases in which the password protection is bypassed or determined, unauthorized access to sensitive information can be obtained. Additionally, in cases in which the device is properly accessed by an authorized user but signals to and from the device are intercepted, the possibility for unauthorized access to sensitive data, programs and/or devices is again present. However, access to all data, programs and/or devices stored on or accessible by a device is not necessary in all environments. For example, during certain times of day, or when the device is in certain locations, etc., selected data, programs and/or devices need not be accessed.
The above-described background information and deficiencies of current systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the background information and problems of conventional systems and methods that employ privacy techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.